tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:USER CHARM SCHOOL
Wait a minute, so whoever has succeeded gets eliminated? o.O --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ya i think--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 22:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yes thats how charm school works whoever doesn't need it anymore is eliminated, its just like the show. This is to improve people if people who don't need inproving take the people in need's place how will we get anyting done.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 22:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) So... Then the first person out wins sort of... Or everybody wins. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yes everyone wins.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 22:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for the first challenge, unless you already do. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) whoa hard core thinking it might take me a week to remember who i want to win TDF (It is Dyl or Roger just saying) ahh Get out of my head words *hits flush thing like on a toilet and people hear woshing sound and he says* all better--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 22:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) i have no challenge ideas. But for the 3rd challenge, it won't be a challenge it will be taping into someone's mental stability.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 22:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) cool--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 22:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I already have two ideas. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) but they cant be like rollplaying or recoloring thats not what the point of this is.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 22:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) (eyes light up into gray and blue) Will this make everyone...more sane? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 22:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No... just less rude... And Redflare, don't worry, they're not. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) (eyes melt off into a shade of yellow) Oh... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 22:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm debating joining... It could be interesting... But I don't think I need it... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) JOIN!!!! I suggested it for all users! AND I MEAN ALL USERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 23:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Geez, Red, don't make yourSELF enter it... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 23:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Okay, Redflare.... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) If you've ever seen the show the host has more problems then the contestants.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 23:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) What? You suggests everyone needs this and this is just another lame old camp based on a SHOW that you commercialize like it's a big deal? (Well, no offense, just...really?) Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 23:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) And thats why we need it...--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 23:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) C'mon. You put this up on the site notice like it was a really big deal. Just...try to make this...well, not like a show, okay? We already have enough of that. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 23:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) no this is to help users behavior i was just making a comparison to the show...so yeah shut up now k.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 23:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I like to think that I'm a model for good user behavior, so I really hope I'll be able to help people with this. Unless... I'm actually a bad user?! *breaks down crying* Sunshine + Ravioli 23:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Your the nicest user probobly, well besides me...I MEAN IM AN ANGEL ^^.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 23:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *cheers up* Yay! Second nicest user!!! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 23:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I think I am a good balance between nice and mean... XD--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I believe I'm probably the second-rudest person on this wiki, but I'm not mean. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 23:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, Sunshine when should we start, when we get 15 people?--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 23:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 12 at most. We may not need that many. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) YoshiPerson This is my first camp. Who wants to be in an alliance with me? There are no votes off so alliances would be pointless--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 00:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) umm... harrypotterwatevr numbers were in his username made an edit, and now tdifan is entered... im confused. Tyedye That is Tdifan's account while she's banned. We have 11 sign ups. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) oh ok, just checkin Tyedye We have 13 sign-ups. Time to start? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ooohhh i like this camp already! Lawl--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 17:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC)